Stalker
by Anners255
Summary: Emily has her own stalker. How far will he go? What will happen to Emily? (Will rate M in later chapters)


_**Okay, first things first. The story was Written by Anners255, but the idea was made up by friend, Sarah. She was very helpful with this story. I don't own CM, or the characters (except ones in future and unsubs and what not I don't own the profilers!) I hope you enjoy. :D **_

_The breeze caught the back of her dark black hair, causing it to get tangled in the free locks below her neck line. Her dark red coat curled closer to her small figure as she let out a shiver from the insanely freezing cold. Her pale face was becoming numb as the coldness got attached to her skin. _

_It was early November, just after devil's day, or 'Halloween' as people these days called it. Emily Prentiss had finished the day before, taking down her halloween decorations, and giving the rest of the candy to the orphaned kids that never got the opportunity to 'trick-or-treat' She was now, making her way to work. Her black Mercedes had broken down, not even before the snow came, and no one was awake to take her to work, so she had to walk. _

_Emily had this feeling someone was following her, but everytime she turned around, no one would be there. She just shrugged it off until she swear she felt a touch on her shoulder. She swirled around, but again, no one was there. But when she turned around, a man, a few inches taller then her, no facial hair, brown short hair, piercing blue eyes and glaring look. He had a black coat on, with a pair of jeans and a brown colts shirt. _

**"Ms. Prentiss.." **_He whispered, smiling a suspicious and slight scary and creepy smile as she shuddered, hurring past him. _

_She didn't know the guy at all. He was just a guy she felt wasn't someone she should be around. She hurried into the building after she had looked back, being greated only by the man's light blue eyes, they were stunning as if trying to mezmerize her. She let the door shut behind her as she showed her BAU ID to the door guard who opened the steel doors, letting the petite lady through. It didn't take her that long to get up to her part of the building. She yawned, scratching the back of her head with her left hand, making her way straight to the coffee pot. _

_Coffee was always the way to get her into the mood to do work. If it wasn't for the coffee, she would fall asleep, daily. She grabbed a glass cup from the tray of cleaned porclain cups and poured the hot, brown liquid into the white holder. She felt someone behind her and heard a familiar laugh. Before he said something, she had paniced, thinking it was the guy from before. _

**"Hey Princess. You're late. You usually get here about.. 10 minutes earlier then now. What's keeping you Prentiss?" **

_Morgan let out a small laugh as he patted her back. She just looked at him, shaking her head. As much as she loved Morgan, she couldn't tell him about her encounter. She didn't know if it was really a big problem that anyone needed to know of at that moment. _

**"Nothing Morgan, I'm just worn out. I was up all night finishing the paperwork from yesterday." **_She answered, hoping he would fall for it. Of course, he didn't, but he knew she didn't want to talk about it, just by her lying about it. _

**"Okay Princess, but you remember. I'm here if you need someone." **_He promised her, winking playfully as he walked to the other side of the room, to where his desk was. _

_Something seemed off to her, she didn't know what it was, or if it was the mysterious guy. She forgot about it for the most of the day though. She focused on her work she had to complete and got her mind off the guy and everything. It became around nighttime, and she knew she shouldn't stay any longer. Slipping on the pitch black jacket and buttoning it, she grabbed her purse and headed out. She was usually the only one here. But, as she thought the creepy guy was waiting near his car, which was /right/ next to hers. She gulped and quickly got into her car as she smiled, a bad smile to her as she waved once. _

_She quickly sped away, getting home fast. She took big breaths as she fed Sergio, making sure he was perfectly fine before getting a long, hot bath. She let the water slide down her body as she relaxed. She then got ready for bed and tried to sleep the night away. _


End file.
